The Lost Potter
by SugarGirl
Summary: Rowen always thought she was an average girl. That is until one day she is kidnapped and told about a world of witches and wizards and that she is their last hope, the secret Lost Potter.
1. Prologue

**The Lost Potter**

_By:Sugargirl_

_Summery: Rowen always thought she was an average girl. That is until one day she is kidnapped and is told of a world of witches and wizards and that she is their last hope, the secret Lost Potter._

-------------------------

**1. ..:Prologue:..**

It was a cold dark stormy afternoon. The strange and terrible weather had come up from nowhere and it didn't look like it was going to stop any sooner. The thick fog and big gusts of wind didn't make the weather much enjoyable either. The citizens in the busy town of London found it quite annoying and quiet a mood drainer.

The people that did wander the sidewalks were all holding their sweaters tightly to them trying to keep warm against the unexpected cold. They were also using that they could to block the cold rain from falling on their heads. A lucky bunch had umbrellas, others were forced to pull sweaters over their heads or try to dodge under store canopy's.

Everyone seemed rushed and in long coats that the sight of a young brunette wearing robes didn't seem odd. The young woman was clutching a tiny baby to her chest who was covered in a thick blanket. No one really gave the two a second glance as they ran by, most of them were to concerned about themselves getting wet.

The curly haired brunette had finally reached her destination, a tiny house. She had spied on the house for a little bit finding out about the young woman who lived there. She was the one the brunette was looking for. With a sorrowful look she placed the baby on the doorstep. Luckily the little baby girl inside was asleep and didn't notice a change at all. The woman pulled out a long stick and muttered a few spells. She then bent down and kissed the little girl on the cheek.

"_Good luck Rowen..I love you.._" She whispered before pounding loudly on the door and disappearing with a loud CRACK!

A moment later a young thin woman of about 24 opened the door and looked around for whoever knocked. She was about to go back into her warm home when she spotted a bundle of blankets on her porch step. Immediately she picked up the baby and brought her into the house. The woman named Cecile decided than that she'd take of this baby and she would for the next ten years...

-----------------------------------------

There we go! This is one of my first stories in a while. I know it is short and I'll post the next chapter in a day or two so that no one is waiting. But enjoy and please review with comments or any ideas on how I should carry on the story.


	2. Chapter 2: Goodbye normal life

**The Lost Potter**

_By:Sugargirl_

_Summery: Rowen always thought she was an average girl. That is until one day she is kidnapped and is told of a world of witches and wizards and that she is their last hope, the secret Lost Potter._

_--_

I decided not to wait for reviews and to just add the next chapter. The first one was rather short and kind of evil for me just to post one dinky little chapter. Anyways enjoy and please review!

--

**2. ..:Goodbye normal life:..**

_She was having a dream about him again. Ever since she could remember Rowen had dreams about this boy and about his life. This boy was odd and his life was weird. She could remember the earlier dreams of him and how his mother died in front of his own eyes and when the bad guy turned on him the green light flashed back and he had a lightning bolt scar. But the dreams about him didn't stop, they kept going as if replaying someones life story. Though they couldn't be real. She knew this boy was all in her dreams imagination. This boy... or him as she referred, was a wizard and as she dreamed even more he was a special one. Everyone knew magic wasn't real.. right?_

_This dream was a continuation of the yesterdays dream, he was stuck in a maze last one. Rowen followed him as he touched a cup and the world spun for a moment before she, and him and another young man appeared in a graveyard. This was one of the creepier dreams almost like the one in the chamber with the giant snake...the basilisk...what he called it._

_A green curse shot out and by now Rowen knew that was the spell that killed people. She had learned that from other dreams. She was afraid it was going to hit the boy but it hit the other man. Rowen screamed though since she felt like she was in the dream too. Suddenly it felt like someone was shaking her._

"Rowen... Rowen wake up!" A kind but a bit frantic voice called pulling her into consciousness.

"I'm awake.." The ten year old girl whispered.

"You were having bad dreams again." The woman stated more that questioned.

"Yes, they were about that boy again mum." Rowen told her. The woman sighed, ever since she could remember her little girl had been plagued with bad dreams.

"Well it's not to early to be up, lets go make breakfast." The woman, her mum said.

"Sure, I'll be down in a minute." She replied stretching. The red haired girl sat up and got off the bed as her mother left the room. Rowen went to the bathroom and the attempted to brush her messy hair. Ever since she could remember it was curly and only parted one way. If she tried to change it, it'd stick up like crazy. She'd have to use a lot of hair gel and clips in order to keep it parted a different way too.

She brushed through it and just decided to pull it back into a ponytail. It made her wonder which one of her parents had the hair. Maybe it was her real mums, the ten year old girl tried to imagine a beautiful woman with vibrant red hair like hers.

She knew she was adopted, her mum had told her at a young age. But she loved the woman dearly as if she was her real mum. The only thing she had from her parents was a locket. It was heart shaped and had her name engraved on it. It was how her mum figured out what her name was. Strangely it had always fit her and she had never taken it off before. She always wore her locket. When she wanted to take it off she always decided against it or when her mother tried she'd always forget what she was doing or remember that she was something else to do. Rowen thought it was odd but tried to find a reason for it. Odd things seemed to happen around her anyways.

The little girl stopped messing with her hair and quickly put some clothes on. Jeans, a sweater and her tennis shoes for it was always chilly outside. It was never warm in London anymore and the sky was always foggy. Rowen had only rarely seen a sunny day before in London. It was nice when her mother and her vacationed in the United States, but not in London.

"Row are you going to come down here and help?" A voice asked from down the hall. Opps. She had been so busy in her thoughts she had forgotten about helping with breakfast. She walked down the hallway until she reached the kitchen where her mum was cooking eggs.

"How about you start making the toast?" Her mum asked.

"Sure!" She replied brightly. Rowen went to the bread box and pulled out the loaf of bread and went to the toaster. She popped in four pieces of breads and pressed the lever down on the toaster. She put in on the level so that the toast would be a light brown, just the way she liked toast. A few minutes later their toast popped up and she buttered them and put two pieces and the plates set out for them. A minute later her mum poured the scrambled eggs onto their plates and Rowen brought the two plates over to the table.

The two ate in silence, it was what they usually did. Both were early risers and Row made toast while her mother cooked eggs or sometimes pancakes. Other times they just ate cereal. But they always ate their breakfasts together.

"Oh Row dear you better get your book bag, it's time for you to leave for school." Her mother said finally noticing the time. Rowen sighed, she really disliked school. She was a good and got good grades but the students there weren't to friendly to her. Weird things happened around her and she was looked on as the geeky weirdo. Thankfully she had her best friend Katie but sometimes she got cornered by the bully's. It was her luck.

Rowen ate the last of her toast and ran to her room for her book bag. She slung it onto her back and ran back into the kitchen. She now had a weird feeling about leaving her house and had the urge to hug her mom extra tight today.

"Have a good day mum, I love you." She told her mother kissing the blond woman on the cheek and running out the door. The weather outside was worse than usual and it was really foggy outside. Rowen had to squint a bit in order to see past the fog. The school wasn't to far, it was only a ten minute walk.

She walked down the sidewalk hoping to not run into anything, after a few minutes she had a weird feeling that she was being watched. Footsteps behind her kind of confirmed her suspicions, but it could be just a person walking. She had some time to spare so she decided to take the long way to school, then she'd know if someone was following her. She turned into an alley and quickly walked through, the footsteps followed.

She turned her head to glance at whoever was following her but nothing was behind her. Rowen stopped walking and shook her head. She must have been imagining! That was until something tightly grabbed her and placed a hand over her mouth.

"Stay still and you won't get hurt." A voice whispered in her ear. With a loud crack the alleyway disappeared and they appeared into a house. '_You can't just disappear and one place and appear in another!_' Her mind screamed. Before she knew it the world went black.

--------------------------------------------------

The world started coming back to her and Rowen slowly opened her eyes. It had to be a dream all of it and she was in her bed. Then she and her mom would have breakfast and she'd go to school like normal. She wasn't in some weird bed after being kidnapped by the mysterious person that was following her. It all had to be a dream...

She slowly sat up taking in her surroundings. Rowen was in a bedroom, an old one in fact. This defiantly wasn't her room. She jumped off the bed as if it was on fire, where was she! Was she going to die? What did anyone want with a ten year old girl like herself? Millions of questions floated through her mind as she ran towards the window and tried to pry it open.

"It's stuck.." She cried.

"Of course it is, we didn't want you to run away." A voice said behind her, Rowen didn't even notice the door had opened behind her. She turned around and screamed bloody murder at the sight of the man.

"Severus, do you have to scare her anymore? She already fainted because of you!" Another voice said as the owner of the voice walked into the room.

"Who are you people... what do you want with me?" Rowen whispered bravely. She looked around the room for something to protect herself from the two men. There was a lamp but that was pretty much it.

"We didn't bring you here to harm you, we are friends of your parents Ginny and Harry Potter." The second man said. The one named Severus snorted and muttered something under his breath.

Rowen froze at the sound of the name, Harry Potter. That was the boy she always dreamed about, he couldn't be her father. Magic wasn't real! But how could these guys just make this up? How did she disappear and appear?

"I don't believe you, prove it." She said stubbornly. This couldn't be real.

"Well for starters you look like your parents, you have you mothers red hair and your fathers eyes. No one these days have as brilliant green eyes as you do." The unnamed man told her. Again Severus muttered something along the lines of someone named Voldemort killed anyone who had green eyes. The first man pulled out a picture and slowly handed it to her. It was of a young couple on what it seemed on their marriage day. The beautiful woman had vibrant red hair and the man looked like her dream Harry Potter except older obviously. These had to be her parents.

"I believe you, can I keep the picture? I have none of them." She asked in a quiet voice.

"Sure" The unnamed man said with a calm smile.

"Now what do you two want with me?" Rowen asked.

"Well we have lots of information to fill you up on, but first we should tell you the basics." The first man said, "I'm Remus Lupin and this is Severus Snape for starters." He added.

"But you should know that first off is that your a witch. Which means you'll be able to buy a wand and learn how to cast spells and learn about the wizarding world. Since you were a baby you've lived in the non-magic world among muggles. Muggles are non magical people by the way." Remus told her.

"Well if I am witch than why did I live as a muggle?" Rowen asked quickly soaking up the information. She instantly accepted the fact that she was magical, she had always known that there was something special in her. Row had always believed there was a such thing as magic even though she spent most of her life trying to deny it.

"It's a long story..." Remus replied. "I don't even know where to start..." He said with a sigh.

"How about the beginning." Severus said with a smirk. Row was beginning not to like him as much, he seemed like a real negative man.

"Right" Remus said ignoring any sarcasm in the statement. "Years and years ago there were four wizards name Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin and Helga Hufflepuff they were all great and power witches and wizards. They came together one day and decided to built a school to teach all of the magical children. When they built the school called Hogwarts they each taught a certain type of student. Gryffindor taught all of the bravest, Ravenclaw all of the brightest, Slytherin all of the sly and pure of blood and Hufflepuff took the kind and all the rest. It was peaceful except that Slytherin only took pureblood children not children who came from muggles. It cause a lot of fighting and eventually Slytherin left and it rumored that he built a secret chamber in the school that held a monster. Little did everyone know that it was true." He told her stopping to take a breath.

"In the 1940's a wizard named Tom Riddle was born. His mother was a witch and his father a muggle, his mother died when he was born and his father left them because his mother was a witch. He was a half blood but also the decedent of Slytherin. In his sixth year at Hogwarts he found Slytherin's chamber and opened it up and sent loose the monster which killed one girl. That started his rein of evil. He also killed his muggle father and grandparents that summer. After Hogwarts he went fully evil and became a Dark Lord. His first rein of terror was terrible, all that defied him died at his hands or at the hands of his followers called Deatheaters. No one knew who to trust. A Prophecy was made that a boy born of parents who defied him thrice would be the downfall. The Dark Lord also called Voldemort went after your grandparents Lily and James Potter and killed them. When he tried to kill your father the spell backfired and ripped his soul from his body. The Dark Lord wasn't dead since he used evil ways to stay immortal. Your father lived with a lightning bolt scar and then Voldemort found a way to come back when Harry was fourteen." Lupin said stopping for a moment. Rowen just shook her head trying to take it in.

"Voldemort found a way to stay alive by splitting his soul and putting it into items called Horcruxes. The only way he could die was if all of the Horcruxes were destroyed. By the time Harry finished school we had destroyed a few. Another Prophecy was made a year after Harry got of school and it basically canceled out the last one. This one said it was up to the lost Potter to continue what her father started to defeat Voldemort. Harry and Ginny figured out what it meant, and they got married and had you. They knew they were going to die and that it was up to you to defeat Voldemort. Harry found all but one Horcruxes and after he and Ginny died your Aunt Hermione placed you on the muggles doorstep. We thought it was best that you had a normal childhood before coming to this war plagued world." Remus finished.

"Whoa..." Rowen muttered shaking her head slowly."So how do you two know my parents?" She asked.

"I was best friends with your grandfather and I was like a third father to Harry. Severus here was their favorite Potion teacher." Remus told her.

"Third father?" She asked.

"Well his godfather Sirius Black was like his second but sadly he died when your father was only fifteen." Remus replied.

"So I still don't know what I have to do, I don't even have a wand yet." Rowen said.

"Well first off you can't do anything until we train you, but yes we do have to take you out to get your wand. But you can't look like that. Your hair will attract to much attention and the Dark Lord kills any child with green eyes. He's known about the prophecy for awhile and will not take any chances." Severus told her.

"You also have to have a new identity, definitely can't have the last name Potter." Remus told him.

"Do I have to change my first name too?" Rowen asked.

"No. Your parents put a different name on your birth certificate. The Dark Lord wouldn't suspect your name at all." Remus told her.

"Anyways, you'll be posing as my niece Rowena. My brother and his wife died eight years ago they did have a child around your age but all three are dead. A few knew about their daughter, but no one can prove your not her since they are dead." Snape told her. He conjured up a picture and handed it to her. Mr. Snape's brother looked similar but nicer. He had dark blue eyes and brown hair, his wife had a pretty face she had bright blue eyes and darker brown hair than her husband.

"It'd make a good impression for you to carry around a picture of them. Best to put your real parents pictures away." Remus said. Snape pointed his wand at her and she felt her skin feel all tingly and the room feel slightly taller.

"Errr... what'd you do to me?" Rowen asked. Remus pulled her over to a mirror, she didn't look like her anymore.

"Wow... the wonders of magic.." She muttered. She no longer had red hair, it was now a medium brown. Everything about her was different. Her face looked similar to Snape's but thankfully she didn't have to large nose. Her eyes were a bright blue like the woman in the picture and she was taller. This would take a bit to get used to.

"For now on you'll be known as Rowena Kathryn Snape." Severus told her and she just nodded. This day was the start of her strange new life. Rowen was sure that it'd get even stranger.

--

Okay. Another Chapter done. I was wondering if I should still have Hogwarts functioning. Dumbledore is gone and the wizarding world is still in a war. So should I have a Hogwarts and send Rowen to it? Again, Please review with comments and/or suggestions.


End file.
